warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Rulers/Roleplay
Here you can hunt, battle, and train as a Sky Rulers dragon! In The Breezing Clouds... Aelius couldn't find them...☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:35, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Kaida knew her siblings were dead. If they weren't they would be too far away to find their way home. What would her parents think? 21:21, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Aelius had to come to the surface for air. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:24, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Kaida ran off and hid. She didn't want o face her parents. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:31, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "Kaida!" called Aelius. He ran after her. "You need to go back to camp." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:32, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "I can't!" she wailed. (Note: she has a slight British accent) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:55, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, you will," he said as he picked the hatchling up. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:01, July 19, 2012 (UTC) They flew back to camp. Later that day.... Rosa Sol took a small goat and a duck from the food den. She wrapped them in cloth that she took from humans and threw the sack over her shoulder. She started to pad out of camp. Aelius saw the she-dragon and ran over to her. "Rosa Sol!" he called. "What are you doing?" She turn around, surprised by the other dragon. "I'm leaving, Aelius," she said, softly. "B-But why? You will die out there by yourself!" he replied, worried for her safety. Rosa Sol smiled. "I don't want to be a burden to the Sky Rulers, no one likes me here anyways," he said. "You are not a burden, Rosa! You are such a good friend to me, you can't leave!" said Aelius. "Oh Aelius!" cried Rosa Sol. "I want to meet a dragon who doesn't see me as a wingless freak! I need someone who will love and care for me as me! And I will do the same to him." Aelius nodded. "I guess you can go, if it makes you happy," he said. Rosa Sol smiled and said "Since I'll never see you again, I think you're really handsome and nice, and I've always had a little crush on you...." She sighed. "But you're meant to be with Blitz, and I understand that," she said. She turned around, took a deep breath, and padded forward. Once she was almost out of sight, she shouted "Oh! And good luck controlling that multi-personality disorder!" She then vanished into the sunset, out of Sky Ruler territory.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:46, July 20, 2012 (UTC) blitz finally cuaght up with Aelisu, and only heard Rosa Sol shout to him about his Multi personality disorder. Blitz sighed an nodded. "We'll need to work on that," she teased. She then sighed. "Rosa Sol knows what's best for herself." murmured Blitz.Silverstar 16:51, July 20, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah...." he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:54, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Venom starred at Ookami. Venom raised his wings and leaped into the air, blocking her way.Duskstar (talk) 22:30, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan